Concrete washout is a term used to describe the process of cleaning a concrete or ready-mix truck after it delivers its contents at a worksite. After pouring liquid cement, a truck operator must wash off the concrete delivery shoot and other equipment before the concrete hardens onto these surfaces. The water used to clean off the equipment mixes with and becomes contaminated with the product. This contaminated washout water must not be allowed to escape into the surrounding storm drains and ground water as it can contain an extremely high amount of dangerous contaminates which could get into nearby water sources.
Most states now impose strict, complex environmental regulations for operators at construction sites for the containment and removal of concrete, cement, mortar and/or paint washout runoffs. These regulations are cumbersome and complicated, including rules regarding container structure specifications, allowable placement of such containers on site, and even materials to be used for such containers. A violation of these local rules can result in the imposition of expensive fines and possible quasi-criminal penalties.